Shot Me Down
by midsummerwriter
Summary: His eyebrows were drawn down and together, there was rising of the upper eyelid and tightening around the eye. She'd seen that look before and she knew what it meant. Now M.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the longish story I was working on at the same time as I'm Not Your Toy. This isn't finished yet. What I'm hoping for is pressure from you helping me write the end of this story. I kinda feel like Cal in The Royal We, looks for anything to do besides what he's suppsed to do. I want to get this finished so I can focus on The Beginning. This is also very short, I think the next chapter is short too but I wanted to break it up without breaking the flow of the story. Meh. I also hate the title but I really couldn't think of anything better. I used to be sooo good at titles...but instead of dwelling on it here's the first chapter..._

**Shot Me Down**_  
_

"Oi, Foster!" Gillian turned around at the sound of her name. Cal smiled as he sidled up next to her in the line to get coffee, much to the annoyance of the costumers waiting behind her. He gave them a challenging look and they turned away with angry expressions on their faces.

"What can I do for you, Cal?" She asked, ignoring his rudeness. Long ago she stopped chastising him for behaving like a child because it didn't do any good. He gestured for her to turn towards the counter and she did, seeing it was her turn to order. "I'll have a caramel macchiato, Grande, and one of those." She said and pointed at a square of something that had chocolate on it in the display case.

"I'll have a coffee, medium, splash of milk and sugar." Cal added, rocking back and forth on his heals with his hands in his pockets, looking proud of himself for his cunning. She shook her head at him and ordered the equivalent of what he wanted from the menu.

"I take it that's all you wanted?" She asked pulling him to the pick-up station by the lapel of his jacket. He feigned shock.

"Just a coincidence, Love. I assure you." He smiled as she handed him his coffee. She smiled back despite her best efforts, his boyish charm winning her over. She glanced away, towards the door as it chimed and watched as a man came in.

She frowned as she brought her drink up to her mouth. There was something about the man's expression that caught her attention. She couldn't see the lower half of his face behind his scarf but she wouldn't have needed to see it to know that wasn't what bothered her. His eyebrows were drawn down and together, there was rising of the upper eyelid and tightening around the eye. She'd seen that look before and she knew what it meant.

The world slowed as she seemed to blink for eternity, she opened her mouth to warn Cal about the man's intent just as a very loud crack went off, then the world sped up so fast she didn't seem to keep up.

People were screaming. And there was movement all around her.

Cal was pulling her down to the floor and it hurt. Confused she glanced down at herself and saw a deep red blossom on her chest to the right, at her shoulder. At first she wondered why her drink had been red then her brain told her it was blood. The sudden pain sent blinding white flashes to her eyes telling her it was her blood.

She heard Cal calling her name but it sounded like he was at the other end of a tunnel which was strange because they'd been in a coffee shop. Someone was tapping her face and she opened her eyes, trying to remember when she'd closed them. "Gill, love, wake up." Cal was saying. She followed his mouth as he spoke, watching as he formed each word with his lips. There were little red spots on his lips and she frowned. She tried to lift her right arm to touch the spots but more pain flared up and she dropped her arm. She tried the other arm and smiled when she was successful.

Her fingers brushed the spots and smeared them, making it worse. She tried again and smeared more red across his cheek and chin.

She swallowed and her mouth was dry. "Cal…" She tried to tell him she was thirsty but her voice wasn't working. The pain was getting worse and she shivered against the cold. When did it get so cold?

Gillian tried to lift her head to see if the door was open letting in the late winter air but her head wouldn't co-operate. She coughed and more pain flared making the lights go out.

* * *

She opened her eyes again, this time she was moving, and there were bright lights flashing by in the ceiling above her. "Gill, can you hear me?" Her head lolled to the side and she saw Cal looking down at her, walking along side the gurney. She smiled at him then frowned when she saw tear marks on his face.

Cal was crying. His eyes were puffy and red like he'd been crying for a while. Why was he crying? She tried to reach out to him, with her right hand, to stop the tears but she couldn't. She swallowed again, her throat felt like cotton lined her esophagus and she hated it. She choked on air suddenly and pain tried to take her away again.

She didn't want to go yet, she needed to know why Cal was crying. She'd seen him sad before but she'd never seen him cry. She needed to know what could make Cal cry.

_AN: There will be author's notes just not this time :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh there is way more than just two chapters. I have 5 more after this one...it's the end that I'm stuck on...or maybe last one, I don't know. Point is, I'm hoping that by posting what I have there will be enough pressure on me to finish this story. Right now it's like pulling teeth, only one f-ing word is coming at a time...uhg. So it's not quite writer's block. Anywho..on with the story, and I hope all your questions get answered as we go..._

**Shot Me Down**

Gillian woke. She heard voices. Familiar voices. A young man was talking, Loker. "They want _you_ to help find out who did this." He was saying.

"I don't give a rat's ass." The other voice replied. Cal. She'd know his voice anywhere. "I'm not leaving." Why was he not leaving? Where was he supposed to be? She tried to ask but the world became fuzzy and the voices slipped away.

* * *

Beeping brought her to semi-consciousness. No, it wasn't the beeping. Something was stroking her forehead. She tried to open her eyes to see but she was still soooooo sleepy.

* * *

Gillian opened her eyes. She blinked at the speckled tile ceiling. Her mouth curved down in a frown. "You're in the hospital, Love." She turned her head to the sound of the voice and found Cal's face looking down at her. And he was really close. She reached up to touch his face to make sure he was as close as he looked but pain hit her and she gasped, the air rushing out of her lungs suddenly. "Try not to move, Gill." He said and she nodded, her eyes closed as she panted against the pain.

"Wha- " She breathed, then swallowed and tried again. "What, ha- happened?" Something was stroking her forehead again and she opened her eyes to see Cal searching her face. His arm was up over her head, his hand was dangling over her forehead and his fingers were gently rubbing her skin. She realized he was lying on her left side in the bed next to her as she began to feel the rest of her body and his warm weight against her.

"Some bloody tosser shot up the coffee shop and the bullet hit you." He answered. His face was completely unguarded and she could clearly see the fear, anger and contempt in his features.

She tried to reach up with her left arm and was relieved when it obeyed and didn't hurt. She reached up between them and cupped his face. The stubble on his cheeks and chin was rough to the touch and it was somehow comforting to her. She realized she'd shut her eyes as she continued to stroke his face and opened them to meet his eyes.

The contempt and anger were gone, replaced with concern and something she only ever remember seeing when he looked at Emily. It warmed her heart and she felt the tears fall down her cheeks before she even knew she was crying. She remembered Cal crying, then. He'd been crying for her. "Shhh, Gill, it's all right." He said soothing her, kissing her head. She nodded and she wanted to keep talking but sleep was edging up on her quickly. "Sleep, Love, I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere." She couldn't even stay awake long enough to nod.

* * *

When Gillian woke this time she knew something was different before she even opened her eyes. The comfortable weight and warmth was gone from her side. She opened her eyes, fear surging through her suddenly thinking that Cal had been taken from her, that he had never been there in the first place.

"Gillian, hey." Emily moved into Gillian's line of sight and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. "Dad'll be right back, he went to get something to eat." Gillian nodded, relieved and not at all surprised Emily had understood her panic. She reached for the controls and tried to sit up.

After far too long Gillian had the bed raised and was in a sitting position. Emily leaned forward and repositioned the hospital gown that had started to fall from the movements. Emily's bright eyes were red rimmed and shiny as she tried not to stare at the pink tinged bandage on Gillian's shoulder. "When Dad called and told me, I was so scared you'd…" She let her voice trail off, obviously terrified of finishing the thought. "Then I saw him and he was covered in blood." Gillian let the girl speak without interruption, she knew Emily needed to say what was going on in her head. It was her way of dealing. Gillian took the time to busy herself with getting a glass of water from the side table.

After a long silence Emily lowered her head, finding something on the bedspread interesting. "I wouldn't have just lost you." Gillian didn't have to ask what Emily meant by that.

"I'm sorry." Gillian said even though they both knew there was nothing for her to be sorry about, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It's just the way it was. She reached out and carefully pulled Emily into a hug with her good arm.

Emily pulled back with a sad, but grateful smile. "I've never seen my Dad cry before." She replied and they both let the sentence hang in the air, nothing to be said about it.

Cal came back then. His eyes went between them, quickly reading them before taking up residence in the chair next to the bed. "Why all the long faces?" He asked unwrapping the sandwich and taking a large bite to cover his false bravado. "Not polite to talk about someone behind their backs." He replied with a full mouth.

Not wanting to get into it Gillian pointed at her shoulder. "What happened?" Cal cast a glance at Emily, not wanting to talk about it in front of her but Emily rolled her eyes. Deciding to go ahead, he leaned forward and finished the bite he had just taken.

"Wallowski said the bullet ricocheted off the metal counter and went in through your back and out your shoulder. Missed the important bits but there was a lot of blood. Had to do a transfusion." His eyes shadowed over then and she remembered the tiny blood drops on his lips. Her blood that had sprayed on his face.

She swallowed hard. "Have they caught the shooter?" She asked because she couldn't think of anything else to say. "Do they know what he wanted?" She caught the muscle in his jaw flex. She wondered if his anger was at the shooter or something else.

"Plenty of eyewitnesses, only a matter of time." He picked up his sandwich again.

"Why aren't you out helping?" She didn't sound accusing even though her words would have suggested so. She didn't worry about him misinterpreting her. She wanted to know why he was going out of his character and not inserting himself into the investigation.

"Can you give us a minute, hey Em?" He said looking Gillian in the eyes. She expected his daughter to argue but she must have sensed something from him and nodded, giving Gillian's hand a quick squeeze before leaving. Cal sucked the sandwich bits out of his teeth, as he waited until Emily closed the door behind her before continuing. "I think you know the answer to that, Love."

At first she didn't get his meaning. Truly, she didn't understand why he wasn't out raising hell because one of his friends had been shot. Then she realized she'd answered her own question. She wasn't just his friend. She might have been before she'd been shot. Recognizing the look on his face when he was looking at his daughter, and seeing it on his face directed at her now confirmed it. She wasn't just a friend any more. She was much more than that now. And if she looked at her own feelings she would see he was more than that to her now too. "Now you're gettin' it." He said and she opened her mouth to say something, ask something but the door opened and a woman came in wearing a white coat over rose coloured scrubs with a clip board in her arms.

"Good, you're awake." The woman smiled warmly, oblivious to what she had just interrupted. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry?"

Gillian shook her head. She wanted to tell the woman to get lost so she could get back to Cal but the doctor wouldn't let her get a word in edge wise other than quick answers to the medical questions.

Cal excused himself when the doctor started to check the bandages. Gillian wanted to ask him to stay but he was gone before she could. "How's the pain on a one to 10 scale?" Gillian had her eyes closed tightly against the pain while had been an uncomfortable ache until the doctor had her lean forward so she could check the entry wound in her back.

"Uh, 3, if I'm not moving." She answered even though it was more like a 7 at the moment. The doctor wrote down her answer and nodded.

"Good, everything looks good." She patted Gillian on the leg.

"When can I leave?" The question surprised the doctor but she smiled.

"We'll get you out of here as soon as possible. We'll also have to set you up with a physiotherapist to make sure there wasn't any lasting damage done to your shoulder." Classic deflection. Gillian smiled and yawned suddenly. "Get some rest now." Gillian nodded and pushed the button to lower the bed.

_AN: Not sure how long she would have to be in the hospital, on cop shows the cop is usualy out right away but I'm thinking with the blood transfusion, take an hour or so(?) Dunno, my neice had one once but it was sooo long ago now that I don't remember much about it...and neither does she, I asked._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay, I have a very sick little person in my house and so I have been dealing with that. which also means I haven't gotten any more of the last chapter done...Uhg, but I can't begrudge a baby. Anyway, I aslo haven't replied to the reviews...or I think I didn't...sleep deprivation will do that to you...so thank you to all that reviewed. Also ignore any medical inconsistancies, if you can...that isn't the important part anyway...cheers!_

**Shot Me Down**

_The gun man raised his arm, the gun in his hand hit the light and reflected it back. Gillian opened her mouth to yell but no sound came out as the gun went off. She looked to towards Cal, worried….He looked shocked, then he coughed and red blood sputtered out of his mouth, spraying her. His knees buckled under him and she tried to hold him up as he fell but he was too heavy…_

Gillian's eyes sprung open and her throat closed around a scream. "Whoa there, it's ok, you're ok." Cal said and she was flooded with relief that it had been a dream. She glanced over to see Cal sitting in the chair by her bed, he'd pulled it up so he could still touch her and stroke her head, but she wondered why he wasn't on the bed with her this time. She felt doubt settling in as she worried he regretted what had happened earlier and now was putting physical distance between them. "Don't do that, Love." He said taking her out of the dark mental path she was heading down. "I didn't want to wake you." His eyes assured her.

"I'm awake now." She said and he nodded solemnly. She rolled her eyes at him, knowing he understood what she'd been getting at.

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows as he carefully climbed in next to her. "If you wanted to get me into bed, Gill, all you had to do was ask." He settled so he was on his side, his arm up over her head like when she'd woken up before.

"If I'd known that I wouldn't have gone to so much trouble." She deadpanned and waited for Cal to catch it before they both started to laugh. It jarred her shoulder and she stopped laughing before he did so she took the time to watch as he laughed a little longer. She liked watching him when he was happy, she liked the look of him when he was happy. An image from her dream came back to her and she felt the pleased smile slip off her face.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked reading her face and knowing exactly what was going on with her. She normally hated when he would do that, she would have hated it now except when she shook her head no, he didn't press because he already knew she was going to decline. She snuggled in closer, mindful of her shoulder, intending on forgetting the bad dream when her stomach growled loudly. Cal chuckled. "Cuddlin' will have to wait, Love. Let's get you fed, proper." He slid off the bed and she missed him immediately.

"Ugh, hospital food." She groaned. "Can you get me something not terrible from the cafeteria?" She asked raising the bed up.

He paused at the door. "Do they have beans on toast here?"

She shook her head at him, her lips quirking at the ends. "Just make sure I get a chocolate pudding with that."

His face scrunched up in disgust and she sent him a look back that said, 'oh, don't give me that, _you_ like beans on toast.'

* * *

When Cal returned Gillian felt like she would have eaten anything he brought her, even beans on toast. He set the Styrofoam container down on the side table and wheeled it over so it was a tray over her lap. "Sorry about the peas." He said opening it to reveal shepherd's pie. He then pulled a bright shinny apple out of his coat pocket, followed by a bottle of iced tea.

Confused for a moment Gillian used the fork to push the mashed potato and meat dish around. Sure enough in the meat part peas swam around next to corn nibblets and carrot bits. She smiled because he'd remembered she hated peas. "That's fine, thank you." She noticed he hadn't brought anything for himself. "Not eating?"

"Sandwich filled me up." He answered and she believed him. They sat in comfortable silence as she ate all of her food, excluding the peas, each lost in their own thoughts.

She thought about work, and how they must be getting along just fine without her and Cal, and then she felt a wave of guilt that he was there with her instead of at the Lightman Group. A memory of Cal talking with Loker that she wasn't sure was a dream or not came back to her. She took a sip of her drink and carefully set it down, aware that he would be reading into her movements. "The office is probably missing you right about now." She said and hated how she took the cowards' way out instead of just asking him or tell him what she really thought. Instead she skirted around it and had no idea why she had.

"The office can bloody well go to shit for all I care." He replied, his tone slightly on the defensive side.

"I heard…" She started then stopped, irritated with herself for not just being honest. "Before, you were here and so was Loker. I heard you." She watched his face to be sure it hadn't been her imagination working before. He didn't look surprised or confused, but she thought she saw a touch of guilt.

"The cops want me to help them find the shooter." He said after a moment. "I told Loker he could do it. I wasn't leaving." She heard the 'you' at the end, unspoken.

She lowered her head, picking at the bunched covers in her lap. She knew she shouldn't feel guilty that she was keeping Cal from helping finding justice, he had chosen not to go, she hadn't asked him to stay. Only she new that wasn't the whole truth. She hadn't asked him, but with the state of things, the new revelation from her brush with death, she hadn't needed to. "It's alright, I'm going to be ok. You can go now."

"Bloody hell, Gillian, you don't need to do that." He bit out angrily, keeping his voice down so he didn't draw attention to them. The last thing they wanted was for a nurse to come in and tell him he had to leave because he was upsetting their patient.

"No, I don't. I'm not trying to." She said just as low and sighed. "I don't want you to go but you're the best. They need you more than I do right now." She searched his face for understanding.

He looked like he was going to refuse her, backing up slightly and putting his hands in his jeans pockets. He shifted back and forth, his mouth set in a grim line. Finally his eyebrows went up and his head tilted. "You're sure?"

She smiled at him and it was a real one. "Yes, Cal I'm sure. Besides there needs to be a Lightman Group to find the man that shot me. So go, so there is a job for me to come back to and so I can feel secure he isn't going to come back and finish what he started."

Cal lifted a hand, pointed at her and gave her a sideways grin. "That's a dirty trick, love, that is." He came forward and lightly kissed her temple. "Works though, don't it?"

"Why else would I have said it?" She asked, smiling with fake innocence.

* * *

Gillian found out later that she'd only been in the hospital for half a day since she had been brought in. She'd thought it had been a lot longer than that, like days, especially with how great she was feeling. She wondered if any of that had to do with there being something other than a job, friends and an empty house waiting for her after she was discharged.

The doctor came back and poked at her wounds, made sure they were healing properly and told her as long as she had someone to help her until the wounds in her back and shoulder had healed she could go home that night. Not feeling like it was a true test of skill Gillian lied smoothly about her friend coming to stay with her. Even though, Gillian was sure, the doctor had been lied to hundreds of thousands of times the doctor bought it and didn't press.

All she wanted to do was get home, shower and sleep in her own bed. She called Cal with the good news. "So could you ask Ria to go to my house and bring me a change of clothes?"

"Sure, Love." He answered and after they hung up she had the strangest feeling that that had been too easy.


	4. Chapter 4

_I feel like I should explain, my kid is the best EVER, she will let me write while she plays by herself, at 22 months. when she is sick though I can't get her off me so I can go to the bathroom. I LOVE that little person! And thank you to all the well wishers. She is getting better...my writing should be on track in another day or two...so there might be some longish breaks between chapters, like last and this one. You should really like this one...it's closer to the M rating than the others..by a bit..._

**Shot Me Down**

An hour later the door to her room opened and Cal walked in with a duffle bag in his hand. He was grinning, all proud of himself for his genius. "Where's Ria?" She asked but she already knew the answer.

"At the office." He set the bag on the bed.

"I asked you to ask her so you wouldn't be alone in my bedroom." She said pulling the bag closer to her, worried about what she was going to find in the bag.

"Worried I might snoop and find something?" He grinned even bigger. Gillian tried to see if he had in fact done exactly what she'd been worried he'd do. "Like in the drawer next to your bed?" She felt her cheek heat up slightly but she wasn't going to be ashamed. She was single. And since Burns… "Naw, don't worry." He relented. "Torres did the dirty work. I just brought the bag."

Relived, Gillian unzipped the bag and looked inside. She wasn't sure what she expected to find in it but was pleasantly surprised to see warm comfortable clothes that would be easy to put on with a bad shoulder. She also noted there were no bras in the bag, obviously because they were a two hand job. She tried not to dwell on why Torres would know exactly which clothes to choose. "I'll be right back." She told Cal and extracted herself from the bed, careful not to flash him on the way.

While difficult and breath stealing, Gillian managed to dress herself in a tank top, button down baggy shirt that had once been Alec's and a pare of yoga pants. Her hair was a mess, dried blood caking it to the base of her neck, but there was nothing she could do about it for the moment. She avoided looking directly at herself in the mirror, she had no desire to see the blood they missed while they cleaned her to sew her up or to see the wounds.

She came out and did her best not to look self-conscious, braless, in front of Cal. The warm smile on his face seemed to help a lot.

A thought came to her suddenly. "Why hasn't Wallowski come to see me about my statement yet?"

Cal bit his lip. "I fudged a bit on that. Told 'er you weren't awake yet."

"Why'd you do that?" She asked and got the impression he hadn't wanted his bed buddy to see the change in his relationship with her. "Well you can drop me off at home and tell Wallowski she can get me there."

"Don't know about that, Love." He shifted on his feet and she knew he'd thought of something.

"Why's that?" She asked sighing, all she wanted to do was go home, get cleaned up and go to sleep in her own bed.

Cal grabbed her bag and her purse from the bedside chest of drawers. She tried not to notice it was ruined from her blood. "You're coming home with me."

She frowned. "Cal, no. I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"No debatin' it. You'll stay in my guest room. Stop arguin'."

"I'm not arguing." She crossed her good arm over her chest, trying for defiance but he gave her an 'oh really?' expression and started to walk away.

"Come on then." He called behind him and she had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

Cal opened the door and gestured for her to go first into his house. She shrugged off his coat, lent to her since her's was ruined, with his help once she was inside. She glanced around the warmly decorated home and tried to figure out why she'd been so adamant about staying at her own house. She'd been to his place so many times it was almost like home, surrounded by his things.

She followed him further into his home, to the stairs up through the kitchen. He passed the spare room she assumed she'd be staying in, confused she continued after him even when he went into his room. He set the bag on his bed and she raised her eyebrows at him in question. "Thought you'd want to get cleaned up." He offered and she eyed him suspiciously. "Tubs better." She frowned but went into the ensuite, and seeing the tub she was more concerned with soaking in hot soothing water than anything that Cal had planned.

Cal followed her in. He pulled out a huge fluffy grey towel from the small closet in the corner then disappeared through the bedroom door only to reappear with shampoo and conditioner in his arms. He bent down and turned on the water, making sure it was the right temperature before standing and turning towards her.

She went to thank him when his hands came out and started to unbutton her shirt but stopped. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked and her voice came out breathy at the thought of Cal undressing her. Her heart started to pound in her chest and she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Ever tried to wash your hair with one hand?" He countered and his voice was thick. She'd never heard that tone from him and it sent a thrill of desire through her.

She brought her left hand up and covered his but didn't stop him. "I don't want you to see me naked." She left off the 'yet' but she knew he heard it. She met his eyes this time and she could see the arousal in his eyes that she was sure mirrored hers.

His eyes went down to the v in her tank top that he'd exposed and she nodded her permission, letting her hand fall to her side. He finished unbuttoning her shirt then helped remove the sling her arm was in. He pushed the shirt down her arms and the sensation was like a caress causing her to shiver. The shirt hit the floor with a whoosh. She expected him to take hold of the hem of the tank top next and pull it up off her but he placed his hands on her hips and made her turn around so she was facing the tub. He leaned passed her and shut off the water before returning behind her.

His fingers skimmed the skin between her top and her pants causing a flush of heat to rush to the apex of her thighs. She swallowed, licking her lips and opening her mouth to suck in air. She couldn't believe how erotic it was to have Cal undressing her without any outwardly sexual intention. He pulled the fabric up, guiding her left arm through the arm hole and then over her head before being excruciatingly gentle as he slid the shirt over her wounded right side.

The combination of cool air and mist, from the hot water, on her breasts caused her nipples to pucker and she had to bite her lip to stifle the moan. His fingers brushed the skin of her lower back as he curled his fingers in the waistband on her pants. "'Right, Love?" He asked, his voice was rough and it seemed as though it was directly connected to her core. She nodded not trusting her voice.

Taking her panties with them, Cal slid the pants down, his palms smoothing the outsides of her thighs. He held her one leg as she stepped out of the pants and he repeated the action with the other leg. She had no idea how much of her he was seeing, if he was actually looking at her as she stood, technically, naked in front of him. She glanced back at him to find him flushed but mostly turned away. "In you get." She nodded and climbed in, no longer worried if he was looking.

The water was the perfect temperature as she sunk into the tub. The clear water rose up to meet her, just barely covering her breasts. She wished there were bubbles to take cover in but she figured the soap would sting like a bitch in her wounds so she brought her knees up, leaned forward and held her legs with her left arm. "'Kay." She said letting Cal know it was safe for him to look.

He turned to face her and she hoped he would blame the heat for the blush that she could feel on her cheeks. He did a quick, almost imperceptible once over, before moving to kneel at the edge of the tub. His pupils were dilated and she was sure hers were too. Under different circumstances she might have asked him to join her but, while her mind was ready, her body wasn't. She didn't want anything hindering her when she decided to take their relationship to the next level. She wondered if he understood that about her too.

Gillian watched over her shoulder as Cal pushed his sleeves up and grabbed a washcloth from the tub edge then soaked it in the water behind her. He brought it up and she felt the warm water run down her back before he pressed the cloth to her flesh, washing away dried blood and Betadine. He repeated the motions again and again before moving up to wet her hair. He switched the cloth to his left hand and used his right to lift her hair out of the way as he washed the blood from the nape of her neck. His touch was so tender it caused her to shiver. "Cold?" His voice was so low that she almost didn't hear him.

"No." She whispered back, shaking her head. He switched the cloth back to his right hand and dabbed lightly at the front of her wounded shoulder. She peaked up at him, his face was grim, and his mouth set in a thin line as he over concentrated on what he was doing. She knew while he was doing his best not to look he had a very clear line of sight to her cleavage, more so than any of her v-neck tops.

He squeezed the water out of the washcloth and place it on the tub edge then reached for the shampoo. Lost in his gentle touch she had almost forgotten why he was helping her in the first place. She tested the strength of her shoulder by shrugging and flinched. He was right it would have been a nightmare trying to wash her hair on her own. She faced forward as he lathered up her hair, closing her eyes against the pleasure of his fingers making small circles on her scalp. "Put your head back." He urged and she obeyed. He picked up the cloth and began rinsing the soap out. A bit of the suds seeped into her wound and she hissed in pain. "Sorry, Love. I'm trying."

"I know." She gave him a smile that she was sure was more of a grimace. When he finished he smoothed in conditioner and she inwardly smiled at his attentiveness. She didn't think he'd remember since men mostly never used conditioner.

Once he was finished rinsing her hair of the moisturizer he set the washcloth on the tub edge again and she tried not to hate the thing because it represented the end of their private moment. She didn't move and Cal didn't motion for her to. She rested her cheek on her knees and looked at Cal. He reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger for longer than the gesture required. She closed her eyes as he traced her jaw and down the side of her neck to her shoulder with a finger. She opened her eyes when he got close to the bullet hole in her back. She saw his concern and pain clear on his face. It broke her heart and she wanted to reach out and hold him, tell him it was all going to be okay. She shivered again and this time it was from the cold.

"Let's get you out of the tub." He said, sadly, backing up and grabbing the towel. He held it out lengthwise and high so he couldn't see her as she stood. With careful maneuvering she wrapped the terrycloth around her without having to lift her arm up. He guided her across the slippery tile floor into his bedroom where he made her sit on the edge of his bed. "Be right back." He said and disappeared before she could ask where he was going.

Gillian took the time to check out the wound in the front of her shoulder. It was smaller than she'd expected, tiny stitches holding the hole in a small line. If it healed without infection there might not even be much of a scar. At least nothing to brag about anyway. She wanted to get up and check her back but Cal returned with a brush in hand. He sat down next to her, careful not to jar her shoulder. She didn't ask what he was doing or bother suggesting she could do it herself as he started to brush her hair.

Once he'd gone through it a second time she shifted to look at him. "It's time to call Wallowski."

"Don't want to get dressed first?" He asked using her state of undress as a stall tactic.

"Because I can't get dressed before she gets here." She stated flatly. She reached for the duffle bag, looking through the contents and pulling out choice objects, noting that Cal must have told Torres of his plan so she packed more than just one set of clothes. She ignored the uncomfortable sensation caused by Torres being aware that she was staying at Cal's indefinitely. God knows what that was going to become in the office rumor mill. "I have to give my statement, Cal. I just want to get it over with."

He nodded going serious. "I'll call, you get dressed." He disappeared through the bedroom door. She was about to un-tuck the towel from around her body when Cal's head popped back around the door frame. "Unless you need me to give you a hand with that?" He looked hopeful and mischievous.

"Go on." She pointed for him to go downstairs trying to keep the smile off her face. He gave her a wink and left. She waited until she heard his boots on the stairs before removing her towel.

She chose another tank-top and sweatpants out of much the same things. There were a few long sleeve shirts that buttoned up but none were comfortable or warm enough. The socks were the same. Despite the implications of being seen in Cal's clothes she went to his dresser and borrowed some tube socks then went into his closet for a baggy sweater that zipped up in the front. She didn't bother with the sling as she went to find Cal, not wanting to fuss with it to make it fit over his sweater.

_AN: They probably would have kept her in the hospital longer, I don't know...I can really believe I dropped the ball on the reality for this story. Oh well, made up for it with the bath though, right?_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm getting dangerously close to where I'm stuck...one more chapter after this is done then it's the chapter that wants to kick my ass! I know why the chapter is taking so much out of me, and it isn't anything that anyone can help me with but thank you for asking :) Little one is better..Thank Goddess, now I have to feed her...lol...this also means I can focus more on writing so one word may turn into 5 at a time...we'll see._

**Shot Me Down**

Gillian wasn't sure how long it took her to get dressed but Wallowski wasn't there yet but Cal had a pot of coffee brewed by the time she came down the stairs. She helped herself to a cup of coffee while Cal watched her as he leaned against the counter a few feet away.

"Comfortable, Darlin'?" He gave her a questioning look about her wearing his clothes and she shrugged noncommittally. She watched him over the rim of her mug, she could tell he liked the look of her in his clothes by the darkening of his eyes. She wondered how he'd like the look of her in one of his dress shirts with nothing underneath.

She licked her bottom lip. Cal's mouth curled into a grin as if reading her mind. She set the mug down, her fingers lingering on the porcelain, her gaze on his. She wasn't sure of all that she wanted to happen but she knew she wanted him to kiss her.

He started to close the distance, his eyes settling on her mouth and she felt a renewed rush of desire burn through her. He stopped inches from her, his chest almost touching hers. She could feel the heat from his body seeping into hers. His right hand came up and cupped her face, his thumb tracing her bottom lip. She took in a deep shaky breath. "Damn it Cal, kiss me." She demanded in a whisper breaking the spell that he seemed to be under.

Cal grinned and closed the distance between them. He tasted like coffee and something she knew was Cal's own flavour. She'd tasted it before, back a few months while trying to find a missing girl, but this time it was different. The kiss was different, it wasn't an act this time, there was real desire behind this kiss. This time she let his tongue slip between her lips, to mimic what they both wanted to happen lower with their bodies. The delightful tingle of arousal heightened, low in her belly and she moaned into his mouth, pushing her body flush against his.

Cal groaned as her body pressed into him and he reached up and grabbed her arm with his free hand to anchor her to him. He brought her tighter to him, pulling on her wounded arm and she let out an anguished cry. He let her go instantly and stepped back. "Shit, Gill…I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She smiled through tears, her shoulder still throbbing. Cal tentatively reached out and brought her back into a loose embrace when she reached out to him "It's ok, I'm ok."

"Way to kill the mood, yeah?" He asked, his eyes searching her face to make sure she was really all right. She chuckled and nodded, wiping away a tear that had escaped and slid down her cheek. He leaned in again for another kiss and she was going to let him when there was a knock on the back door.

They both knew who it was. Gillian went back to her earlier place next to the island and picked up her coffee while Cal answered the door.

Wallowski stepped into the kitchen, her gaze skimming her surroundings then settling on Gillian. Gillian did her best to keep eye contact with the Detective and avoided checking with Cal so the other woman wouldn't pick up on any strange behavior and get suspicious. She wasn't worried about Wallowski reading them and figuring out what had been going on before the Detective came in as long as she didn't act guilty. Not that there was anything to be guilty about. Gillian also ignored the irritation she was beginning to feel about how comfortable Wallowski seemed in Cal's house.

"Would it be easier if I came down to the precinct?" Gillian asked taking a sip of her now cold coffee.

The Detective shrugged, putting her hands in her jeans pockets. "Doesn't matter. Why don't you just tell me what you remember." Her brown eyes took in Gillian in Cal's sweater. There was an almost imperceptible nod as a realization flickered in the woman's eyes. Gillian was about to set the woman straight, that she and Cal hadn't slept together but she didn't get the feeling Wallowski was jealous by the news but was instead more calmly resigned. Almost as if she knew it had been coming all along. Gillian suddenly felt a bit more respect for the Detective.

"I was in the coffee shop, Cal had jumped the line." Gillian started, she noticed Wallowski's nod of understanding. "I had just picked up our order when I saw a man come in. I couldn't see the bottom half of his face, or the gun but I knew what he was going to do." Images from her nightmare came back and she swallowed, fear overwhelming for even though the danger had long past.

"Lightman said you yelled gun just before the guy fired." There was a touch of approval on the Detective's face.

Gillian turned to Cal, surprised. "Did I?" They both nodded. "I didn't know that." She shook her head, not understanding why she could remember the color of the man's eyes but didn't know she had called out a warning. She saw pride on Cal's face. "Have you got leads on the shooter?" She asked Wallowski.

"We've got the employees from the shop at the Lightman Group." The Detective didn't have to say that because Cal wasn't there, the investigation was slowing.

"Good." Gillian nodded. She took another sip of cold coffee and placed the mug in the sink. "I want to over see the interviews." She didn't expect anything from Wallowski but she really didn't expect resistance from Cal.

"No bloody way. You need to get some rest." She searched his face, trying to decide if his reaction was from a need to protect her or if it had another more sexual motive. She got nothing but it didn't matter.

"I've been asleep most of the day. I saw his eyes, I will remember him." She met Cal's gaze, watching as his brain started, working it out until he nodded once, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Right then, get your coat."

Gillian looked over at Wallowski "Is that all you need from me?'

"Yeah." The Detective nodded. "You were the last person I needed to take a witness statement from." She shrugged. "I'd of done it over the phone." She finished, leaving off the 'if I could'.

* * *

Loker and Torres were looking at the monitor that showed the last person to be interviewed on it, the girl that had been at the cash that morning, but they turned their attention to Gillian as she came in to stand next to them. Torres straightened up and awkwardly tried to give her a hug. "Hey, I wanted to come in to the hospital but Loker told me that Lightman wanted me here." She offered up apologetically and Gillian nodded hearing the truth in the young woman's voice and not begrudging her.

There was a moment when Gillian noticed that Torres was trying to figure out if she had packed the sweater Gillian was wearing and then when she realized she hadn't. Gillian had completely forgotten that she was wearing Cal's clothes and she hoped that the younger woman wouldn't make a big deal out of it. It must have shown on her face because Torres turned her attention back to the screens as if nothing had happened.

Cal and Wallowski moved up abreast to Gillian. "She the last one?" Cal asked and Loker nodded. "What do we have then?"

Loker tapped his bottom lip with his pencil. "Well, two of the employees were in the back at the time of the shooting, I got signs of them hiding something but their red eyes suggest drugs not knowledge of the shooting. Detective O'Brian hasn't started talking to this one yet."

"What about witnesses? There were at least half a dozen in line behind me." Gillian asked, looking to Wallowski for the answer. The Detective shook her head and shrugged.

"Most of them either ran or didn't see the guy. He took off just after he fired the gun and disappeared into the crowd." Gillian figured trying to find the guy based on his clothes was a moot point, he would have discarded them or stashed them somewhere. Wallowski gestured with her chin to the girl on the screen as she started speaking.

"I-I uh, didn't see him. I was just getting something from the display case when I heard the gun go off. It-I thought there were two shots. When I looked, that woman was on the ground, there was so much blood. Have they heard, do you know if she's ok? I mean." the girl took a shaky breath, visibly shaking from fear. "Did she die?" Her voice was almost a whisper and Gillian wanted to go in and tell her she was all right.

A middle-aged man came into view on the screen wearing a tweed jacket, looking more like an old English librarian than a detective, and gently patted the girl's shoulder. "No, she's fine. She'll be fine. Now I want to ask you, do you know anyone that would want to do something like this?"

The girl looked relieved then confused as she contemplated the question. Cal raised his hand, pointing at the screen. "There, right there. She though of someone."

"No, I uh, don't think so." The girl answered and Gillian could tell the girl wasn't so sure. She turned as she caught movement beside her, Cal was already heading to the Cube. She turned back the monitor as Cal came on the screen.

"You thought of someone." He said and there was a slight bit more force than necessary in his tone. The girl shook her head but Cal cut her off. "Naw, there, you did it again. Doesn't matter if you really think he did it, what matter is he comes in here and tell us himself. What's his name?"

"I don't even know, I mean, what if I'm just making stuff up and this guy is, like totally innocent?" She pleaded, stretching her hand out to Cal.

"Don't worry about that. Name?" Detective O'Brian pressed.

"Nick Miller. I, um, don't know where he lives. I went out with him a few times and I thought he was kinda sketchy after a bit." The rest of what she said was lost as Detective O'Brian, got on his cell phone and Cal left the Cube.

Wallowski next to Gillian was already leaving as her phone rang and Gillian got both sides of the conversation between the Detectives. She wasn't paying attention to them though. Her shoulder was beginning to throb as the pain medication started to wear off. Cal came up next to her, she could see that he wanted to touch her but because of the audience he refrained.

"Didju bring the pills?" He asked, watching her face.

Gillian sighed and shrugged which only made her wince. "No. I left them in my bag in your room." She rubs her eye, tired and painfully aware that Loker was trying to hear every word she said since she admitted to being in Cal's bedroom.

"Come on then, you can rest in my office." Cal suggested and Gillian was grateful that she didn't have to argue with him about going home. He led the way to his office but didn't stop at the couch just inside the door, instead he motioned for her to rest on the overstuffed couch inside his study. He closed and locked the side door that led to the hallway and slid shut one of the two doors to close her off from his office.

Gillian didn't sit down as she watched him arrange things for her and when he finished and stopped in front of her she grabbed his hand and squeezed her thanks into it. He looked her in the eye and told her with just his face that he would do whatever she asked of him. Aware they could be interrupted at any moment Gillian leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss which instantly became more heated.

Cal slid his hand around her waist to anchor her to him while his other hand came up and held her head, purposely avoiding her right arm and shoulder. Gillian wrapped her good arm around his side, fingers slipping inside his suit jacket and under his dress shirt to feel his warm skin against her palm. She cursed her bum shoulder, wishing she could use it so she could explore more of his body but she feared the pain so she let her arm hang, useless at her side. She pushed the thought aside letting Cal's tongue take over.

His kiss was doing amazing things to her body. His tongue and lips were so skillful she couldn't help imagining what he could do with them lower on her body. The thought made her moan, loud and long. He broke the kiss and she wanted to moan for a whole other reason. He was grinning like an idiot when she questioned him with her eyes. "Doors might be closed, Love, but the walls aren't sound proof."

Gillian felt her face heat up in a blush that she'd been that loud but she didn't find herself all that worried someone heard her. "Probably thought I hurt my shoulder." She offered and Cal shook his head.

"No way they thought that, Gill." He pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Rest. I'll get you when Wallowski gets back with the kid." He let his arms drop to his sides, careful of her arm and gently ushered her to the small couch. She sat on it only because she had no other choice since Cal was using his whole body to put her there.

"Ok." She answered and yawned suddenly.

_AN: I hope this case part isn't biting too bad, it sounded good in my head and it really is only to pull the CG along. And yeah, I know. Cal comes in and saves the day, but that's how it is on the show too..._


	6. Chapter 6

_So my kid is still stick, I thought we were fine but not so much..gotta take her to the docs today, see what's up. Anyway, wanted to get this out before I start my day...late...this is my fav chapter so far, I really liked writing it and I hope you like it too. Not M yet though...we're almost there :D_

**Shot Me Down**

_Cal was on the ground in her arms, blood was streaming out of his mouth with no end. Gillian didn't understand where all the blood was coming from. It was covering her hands, soaking his shirt and pooling out around them so fast she couldn't comprehend it. His hazel eyes were glazing over, no longer holding the tender love she saw when ever she looked into them and it broke her heart. "Cal, don't leave me. Please." She begged cradling him to her chest. "I love you. Oh, god, Cal, I love you." She sobbed. Hot tears streaked down her face, dripping off her chin onto his graying skin and mingling with the bright red blood that still flowed even though his heart had stopped beating._

_Gillian couldn't hold back the heart wrenching sobs, she screamed out her anger and anguish. It changed nothing so she did it again and this time she opened her eyes._

"Foster?" Torres calling her name brought her back to reality. Gillian sat up slowly, still openly crying. The young woman came in from the only open door, worry clear on her face. Gillian wiped away the tears wishing she could wipe the emotions that caused them away just as easily. "Gillian, are you ok?" Torres asked and Gillian nodded not able to use her voice. She looked up at Torres and gave her a weak smile that both of them didn't buy. "Do you want me to get Lightman?" Torres asked after a moment of awkwardness.

Gillian shook her head. "N-." She cleared her throat and tired again. "No, it's fine. I'm fine." Her shoulder pulsed in pain suddenly and she grimaced. She wondered how long she'd been sleeping for. "Has Wallowski come back yet?" She asked changing the subject.

Torres still looked unsure but she shook her head. "No, but she called and said they were on their way. Look, are you sure…?"

Gillian stood up and took a deep calming breath. "Yes." The residual emotions were ebbing quickly, so it all just felt like it had happened years ago despite the still very vivid images in her mind's eye. "I'm going to get a coffee from the lunchroom, if Cal asks where I've gone." She squeezed past Torres in the small space and left quickly before any more questions were directed her way.

She hadn't wanted to cut Torres off, she just didn't want to talk about her dreams. She knew what they meant, she didn't need another opinion and if she wanted to talk to any one about them she would go to Cal. Until then they would probably go away and her shoulder would be healed and the whole mess would be behind her.

The lunchroom was blissfully empty and Gillian busied herself with putting on a pot of coffee instead of thinking about how realistic her dream had been. She felt a lump in her throat as the image of a very dead Cal came back to her. She figured that was exactly how he had felt when he had held her in his arms.

She didn't even realize she was crying again until Cal came into the room and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Shhh, don't cry. It's alright, Love. I'm here." She didn't wonder how he knew what she had been dreaming about. She could only guess that if she woke up crying and Torres had been alerted of her distress that she'd said something in her sleep and Torres had told Cal about it as soon as she found him.

"I know. I know." She sobbed and snuffled. "It's only a dream. It isn't real." She met his gaze and felt intensely relieved when she saw life in his piercing hazel eyes. "In the dream it's you." She said and she didn't know why. His brow furrowed slightly, understanding washing over his face and he nodded, pressing his forehead to hers.

"It wasn't me. It was you, though." She nodded at his words and felt guilt that he had to feel that way for real, in real life and not just from some stupid dream.

"I'm sorry." Cal rubbed her good shoulder and stood back.

"Don't you apologize for that." He said fiercely. "You don't blame yourself for what some ruddy git did. Now, he's in the lab. Are you coming?" Gillian nodded and rubbed her face with the sleeve of Cal's sweater. She frowned at the wet smears from her nose. "You can apologize for getting bogeys on my favourite sweater though." He scrunched his face up in disgust but she should see the laughter in his eyes.

She chuckled. "I'll wash it before I give it back."

"Oh, no it's yours now!" He threw his hands up as if he was worried he might get some on him and it grossed him out.

She gave him a dirty look. "Because washing it won't get it clean." She said flatly, handing him a mug of coffee.

He shook his head, trying to look innocent. "No, it won't. Now it's forever tainted with Gillian germs."

"Grow up." She said taking a sip of her drink. He looked at her incredulously.

"Me? You're the one using your sleeve to wipe your nose."

"Shut up." She replied, feeling her face heat up. "Let's go."

* * *

Gillian took a deep breath before she walked through the doors to the lab. Cal was right behind her, his free hand on her lower back as if he sensed she needed the physical reassurance. But then she knew he didn't sense it, he read it all over her face.

Detective O'Brian hadn't waited for her and Cal before starting at Nick Miller. The young man was in his late twenties but dressed like a teenage boy in an over sized hooded sweater and puffy feather down jacket. His jeans were also over sized and hung down so a strip of his boxers were showing. Gillian noticed he wasn't wearing any of the same clothes, which wasn't a surprise. He was trying to appear confident and curious as to why he was being questioned by the police but Gillian could see the kid was scared.

Gillian stepped forward and placed a hand on Loker's shoulder. "Can you push in on his eyes for me?" He nodded and clicked a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him. Nick's brown eyes filled the screen and she recognized the small beauty mark on the ridge of his nose just below his right eye.

"He look familiar?" Wallowski asked as she came up on Gillian's right side. Gillian nodded.

"It's him." Even though his eyes held fear instead of malicious intent, she knew they were the same. She wasn't ever going to forget his eyes. She felt Cal's hand on her lower back and she turned, not expecting him to be so close. He was asking her with his eye if she was ok and she nodded.

"Torres can talk to Mr. Miller, I'm taking you home." He said and she didn't argue. She could worry about Nick Miller tomorrow, her shoulder was really starting to hurt and she was feeling drained despite the caffeine she'd just consumed. She avoided the worried and concerned expressions from Torres, Wallowski and Loker as they said their goodbyes.

"No one leaves until you get where he stashed the gun." Cal pointed at Torres but instead of giving her usual defiant glair at being order around so rudely, she nodded solemnly.

Gillian decided once she was better she would do something with Torres other than get her drunk on very expensive scotch.

* * *

While she was still able to walk, Gillian let Cal support her to the back door of his house from his car. Inside he left her to take off her coat and boots and disappeared up the stairs. He returned by the time she had finished and she was sitting on a barstool, cringing in pain.

Cal handed her a glass of water and a pill from the prescription bottle. She took it gratefully. "Can I run you another bath?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

She was about to come up with a witty and suggestive reply when Emily came bounding down the stairs. She stopped short at the bottom, fear fading into a smile when she saw Gillian. "Oh, hey. I heard Dad running around and was worried something was wrong." She moved around the island but stopped short of touching Gillian and hugged herself instead. Gillian smiled and reached out to her, bringing her into a tight hug. "Guess this means you're staying in our guest room?" She asked innocently enough but Gillian caught the flicker of amusement as Emily glanced at her father.

"The doctor said I couldn't leave unless I had someone to take care of me." Gillian offered.

Emily bit her lip and Gillian couldn't help but think how alike the girl was to her father as the young woman tried, almost successfully, to cover her mirth. "Oh, he'll take great care of you." She tired to sound innocent but Gillian couldn't help but hear the double meaning.

"Oi!" Cal asked sounding indignant and a slight bit outraged that his daughter was making sexual innuendos in front of him. "Haven't you got homework or something?"

Emily rolled her eyes and turned towards Gillian with a wide smile. "Have a good night, I'll be in my room if you need anything. Sorry if I make too much noise in the morning." She shifted on her foot then dashed back upstairs as quickly as she had come down. Two seconds later loud music blared from her general direction.

By the curious and slightly surprised expression on Cal's face Gillian decided Emily's volume choice was new. "Is it usually louder?" She asked after a moment.

"No." He replied, his tone flat. "I'm guessing she's giving us a bit of privacy." He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

It warmed her heart that Emily had welcomed her into their family as easily as she had. She wanted to explore the though a little while longer but the pill was taking effect quickly. She wavered to the side and Cal was there instantly to hold her upright. "Whoa there. Let's get you to bed, then." He said guiding her onto her feet.

"Your bed?" She asked when she meant to say not his bed but her own.

"Slow down there, Gilli, I don't take advantage of women under the influence." He replied and she gave him a disbelieving look even though she knew she should have argued that she hadn't meant to proposition him. "Naw, that's alright. We got loads of time before we need to go there." He said as he helped her up the stairs into the spare room and to the bed. She sat as still as she could on the corner of the bed where he placed her as he turned down the bed for her. "All set, Love." He came back to her and helped her out of the sweater. "I'll tell Em to pack it in with that rubbish as soon as you're set."

She nodded, her head becoming fuzzy from the Vicodin. She closed her eyes, lying back on the bed then opened them again when he kissed her forehead. "You are so amazing." She murmured, unsure of where the words were coming from.

"Don't tell me, Love, tell your friends." He drawled, jokingly, smoothing her hair. Gillian smiled and inched her head closer to his hand, wanting the comfort of his touch. He stayed for a moment longer before pulling back but she stopped him by taking hold of his hand, not ready for him to go yet. "Careful, Gill, Em is just down the hall." He said taking a seat on the bed next to her.

She ignored his light teasing, her drug addled brain on a different track. "I saw you cry." She said simply but her words were heavy in the air.

Cal nodded, not hiding his feelings. "I was terrified, Gillian." She reached up and stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She apologized unnecessarily. He rubbed his face in her hand, obviously needing the comfort or her touch as well.

"No need, Love." He shook his head, a small smile curling the edge of his lips. "Good thing you wore my sweater to the office, that shirt is damn near see through." His tone was light but not teasing.

"Yeah, ok." She replied smiling but not bothering to fix the blankets. She understood he didn't want to continue down the dark path they were on and she didn't mind, they didn't need to talk about it right then.

He pressed another kiss to her forehead before tying to stand up but she grabbed him again, pulling him down so she could give him a kiss on the mouth. "Now, Love, I told you I won't take advantage of inebriated women."

She let him go, shaking her head, her lips pressed together. "Since when?" He feigned innocence and she pushed him away.

"Good night, Gill. See ya in the morning." He replied, turning off the light before closing the door behind him.

_AN: My fav part is between Gillian and Cal and the sweater...and before you second guess her ability to wipe her nose on her shirt, check out Delinquent in the kitchen. Never too old for a good bogey wipe :) Also not pronounced BOO-gie but Bow-gie...like in Harry Potter...that's how I pictured it anyway ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the chapter I got stuck on...I'm still trying to type up the next part but my kid is still sick...that is kicking my ass..I might not be able to update tomorrow morning, sorry, but cross your fingers, there is hope...(smiles, sadly, with a touch of hope and a tinge of doubt) But hey the rating is now M!_

**Shot Me Down**

_Cal's blood had stopped pouring from his slack lips and was now a vast lake on the ground around them. She cradled his lifeless body in her arms, not daring to let him go. There was a high pitched keening sound in her ears and she wondered where it was coming from and wished it would stop. She realized after a moment that it was coming from her. "Oh, no Cal." She cried incoherently. "No, no, no, I love you. I love you…" She brought her hand to his head intending to smooth his hair but only smearing his blood. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked down at him, but it didn't matter if she couldn't see him, he wasn't looking back at her anymore anyway._

_Nick Miller stood over her, his young face contorted in a vicious snarl as he laughed, the gun in his hand hanging at his side. _

_The keening sound began again but this time she didn't care. _

"Gill, Gillian. Open your eyes, Love." The sound of Cal's voice brought her to full consciousness. She sat up instantly as she opened her eyes in the semi-darkness. He was sitting on the bed next to her, concern clear on his face even in the low light.

"Oh Cal, I love you." She blurted, still half in the dream. Tears spilling down her cheeks, she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a frantic hug, she ignored the blinding pain from her shoulder as she held him tightly. She pulled back and began touching his face, stroking his hair, searching his eyes, needing to make sure he was really alive and warm in front of her. "I -." She took a deep shaky breath, catching herself before continuing the mantra from her dream, and pulling him into another hug. His strong arms circled her and as his warmth began to seep into her, her fear receded and she calmed. She sat back, letting him go, and wiped away the tears.

"The same dream?' He asked, rubbing her good shoulder, his finger hot against her bare skin.

She shook her head answering his question and trying to shake the images from her mind. "No, they keep picking up where the last one left off." She sniffled. "Sorry. I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't. I was just on my way to bed." She could tell he was lying. He wasn't lying about her not waking him, he was lying about the second part, but she didn't call him on it. "Is there anything I can get you, Love. Anything you need?' He asked, his hand stilling on her shoulder.

"Will you stay in here with me, for a little while?" She asked, unafraid and unashamed because she knew he would.

He took her hand. "I've a better idea." He gently pulled her up from the bed. She was going to ask him what he was doing but it was clear by the time they reached his bedroom door. "My bed is bigger, better for suited for two."

"What about Emily?" She asked, thinking that at least if he stayed with her in her room until she fell back to sleep he would be back in his room before Emily could find out.

"Do you think she'd like to cuddle too?" He asked, pretending to be serious and Gillian frowned, ruefully. "Naw, Em sleeps like a brick. Besides she would be more disappointed in me if I didn't at least try for a little snogging." He gave her a smug little grin and tugged her through the threshold of his room where she had stopped. She let him lead her to bed and watched him turn on the bedside lamp before pulling back the covers. She realized then that he hadn't been in the bed yet.

"What were you doing before you woke me?" She asked when he turned back to her.

His face softened as he raised a hand and ran the outside of his fingers down her cheek, his eyes searching hers. "Watching you sleep, Love." She could see on his face that he had been worried that he had lost her when she had been shot. She could see the relief he felt that she was there with him, alive and warm, now. She brought her hand up to his still on her face and took it, pulling him with her onto the bed. She changed her mind about just wanting him to hold her while she slept. "Your shoulder." He replied, giving her an excuse incase it wasn't what she really wanted, more than an actual concern for her wounded shoulder.

"I'll let you know if it hurts." She answered, laying back and taking him with her. She could tell he wasn't quite convinced by the way he hovered over her, not quite touching her. She licked his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and nibbled it. The restraint that was holding him back broke and he groaned, slowly settling his weight down on her. She arched up, the pain from her shoulder disappeared as her body thrilled from the delicious feeling of Cal's weight between her thighs. He took over then, breaking the kiss so he could lick and suck his way down her neck, pausing when he found that spot on her neck that was sending waves of pleasure to her core.

She could tell by the urgency in his touch and in his body that he'd needed to make love to her just as much as she'd needed to make love to him. He moved up from her neck and kissed her hard before sliding down her body, nipping at her nipples through the thin material of her tank-top before hooking his fingers in the waistband of her pants and sliding them down over her thighs. Goosebumps bloomed on her skin, the air cool from the heat of her arousal. She shivered and he rose up again, blanketing her with his body and she cradled him, stealing his warmth. "Don't worry, Love. I'll warm you up." He whispered in her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. She moaned and he chuckled in her ear. "People are trying to sleep, Love."

"Sorry." She whispered but it came out in a low moan as Cal went back to that spot on her neck and his hand slid down over her stomach to dip under the waistband of her panties.

He shifted over as his fingers brushed her damp flesh. She held her breath, anticipating his next move and sighed as a finger slipped into her. "No, you're not." He replied, pulling out then pushing back in.

His finger circled over her clit, slick with her arousal, and she felt the burn start from her center to her toes. She closed her eyes and licked her lips gone dry "No, I'm not." She conceded, breathlessly. Her thighs began to tremble as the end drew near but he stopped and dipped his fingers back in, stalling the release only to build it higher. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away before tugging at his t-shirt, telling him with her movements that she wanted them to be naked.

Cal stripped, tossing his flannel pants and t-shirt next to the bed. He helped her to sit up to take off her tank-top and she had a moment to worry he wasn't going to like what he saw but he lifted her chin with his hand. "No need for that, Love." He kissed her and she felt silly for doubting. He pressed her back down on the bed and slid her panties off her body. She watched as his eyes skimmed over her, his irises black in the semi-darkness. "I've wanted you for so long." He breathed, sounding like a prayer and Gillian had to swallow back her sudden tears.

"I want you in me now, Cal." She spread her thighs and pulled at him with her good arm and waited patently until he shed his boxers and settled back down on top of her. She inhaled sharply at the sensation of his bare chest on her breasts. She itched to touch the erection pressing into her thigh but it would all have to wait until she was a little more healed. There was so much she wanted to do with him, to him, but she needed this more. She needed a physical reminder that she was alive and so was Cal.

"How you doing, Love, you alright?" He asked, his eyes held concern and a checked lust. And she loved him more still as he was poised at her entrance, wanting to be inside her but still checking to make sure she was ready, physically and mentally. She looked into his eyes and nodded, making sure he could see that she was.

Gillian closed her eyes as he lowly pressed into her. He hissed as he sheathed himself within her. Her breath hitched and her body shivered. He filled her completely, stretching her wondrously, not moving until she was accustomed to him. She hooked her legs up on his hips, urging him to move and he did, in long slow strokes. She bit her lip to stay quiet, his movements calling out little involuntary sounds from her. She wondered when she had become so vocal, she never had before. "Oh, Cal." She sighed, unable to hold it back. He grunted, approving of the sounds she made.

Cal shifted, moving up onto his haunches and Gillian gasped at the change in sensations. She writhed against him, gripping his thigh with her right hand while her left reached out and dragged her nails down his chest. "Fuck, Gilli." He groaned, stilling his movements.

She took her hand back. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "Naw, it's amazing, Love but if you keep that up, I won't last much longer." She grinned up at him, filing that move away for another day. He caught her look and swiveled his hips stealing the grin away. He brushed his hand over her body, gently pinching her nipples then slid his hand between them, where their bodies met. She bit her lip again as the pad of his thumb brushed her clit. Her orgasm rushed towards her. She loved nothing more than being filled when she came. He rubbed and flicked as he thrust in small motions and he didn't let up as her body stilled.

"Oh, God, Cal!" She brought her own hand up to her mouth to quiet her outburst as lights flashed behind her eyelids and her core fluttered around Cal's cock inside her. "I – I'm coming." She gasped and he lowered himself onto her and began to pushing himself in and out of her body, riding her release out. The change brought her up again, and she clutched at his ass as he pumped in and out. "Oh, God, yessss. Oh, yes." She panted, biting his shoulder as another orgasm blossomed.

Goosebumps rose on his ass and he groaned from low in his throat, his body stilling and back arching as he spilled himself deep within her. "Bloody hell, Gill!" She felt another tiny flutter from her center, a primal thrill at the feeling of his seed within her even though nothing would come of it. She felt a tinge of sadness at the thought but pushed it away as Cal rolled off her. "That was bloody brilliant."

Gillian grinned at him. "Wait until my shoulder is better, I think I can top that."

He growled and rolled so he was curled around her. "Aye, Aye." He kissed her. "Promise?"

"Abso-bloody-lutely." She tried to lift up but Cal held her down.

"Where are you going?" He asked and she caught a hint of worry on his face. She smiled and smoothed his brow with her thumb.

"I have to go get cleaned up. I'll be right back, don't worry." She kissed him and he helped her sit up.

"Wasn't worried." He grumbled as she walked to the ensuite, naked. She shook her head and closed the door.

Cal was still awake when she opened the door and he was propping his head up with his arm. He watched her face as she walked towards him, she saw a flicker of relief on his face when he didn't read any doubt on hers. She shook her head at him again and climbed over his body so she could be on the left side of the bed.

She snuggled under the covers on her left side with Cal curled up around her. She sighed, contentedly, loving to spoon and loving even more that Cal was her big spoon. She paused for a moment, checking he was still awake before she whispered into the darkness. "I love you, Cal." She held her breath, straining to hear him behind her.

"I love you more than you know, Gillian." He replied and pressed his lips to her bad shoulder and even if it hurt she didn't feel it.

* * *

"Uh, Dad. I forgot yesterday that I had a permission slip that I needed you to sign…" Emily's voice brought Gillian out of her deep, contented sleep. The events of the night came flooding back and she froze in Cal's arms. "Oh, Gillian! Crap, I'm sorry!" Emily exclaimed obviously just noticing what she had walked in on.

Gillian closed her eyes, not regretting that she'd had sex with Cal but, mortified at being caught by his daughter.

Cal sat up next to her. "Oi, don't just stand there. Give us a minute." He waved his hand back and forth between them.

"Oh, oh sorry." Emily floundered then backed out, closing the door behind her.

Gillian groaned as she rolled onto her back and pulled the sheet up over her head. It was pulled back down a second later as Cal leaned over her, an amused expression on his face. "Mornin' Love. Fancy your wake-up call?" He joked.

"No way we're keeping this a secret now." She grumbled then winced as a dull throb started in her shoulder.

"Never wanted to." Cal replied honestly and seriously. She smiled, through the pain, pleased that it all wasn't a big mistake. She reached out and pulled him into a kiss that quickly deepened.

"Uh, guys, I'm going to be late for school." Emily called through the door. Gillian flushed, hearing the amusement in the young woman's voice suggesting she knew exactly what was going on inside the room even though Emily couldn't see them.

Gillian let Cal go so he could get dressed and watched, letting herself look at him naked for the first time. He was decidedly smaller than Burns, in build but he made up for that in endowment. She bit her lip, wishing there wasn't a teenaged girl waiting outside the door.

Cal caught her lustful expression and gave her back a pained one. "Hold that thought, yeah?"

Rolling to get up, she took the sheet with her. "Sorry, I need to take something for my shoulder." She stood up and walked over so she was right before him. "There's always later." She said, turning it into a question and he nodded, answering her.

"Dad! Really, come on!" Gillian pushed him away and he went over to the door, throwing it open. "Finally, here sign this." She handed him a piece of paper and a pen. She eyed Gillian in a bed sheet, a hint of amusement in her eyes, obviously over her initial shock. "Morning, Gillian." She greeted and Gillian nodded, knowing her face was a little red as she nonchalantly looked for her clothes. "Told you he'd take good care of you." She replied, cheekily.

"Oi, that's enough." Cal exclaimed pushing Emily out by her face.

"Oh grow up, Dad." She laughed backing up. "See you later, Gillian." She smiled, hugely, like it was Christmas morning and she'd got something she'd been asking for all year.

Gillian nodded and waved goodbye, feeling relieved that Emily was being so welcoming. Not that she really expected much else from Cal's daughter, but she could never be too sure.

Cal slammed the door once Emily was clear of it and turned back to Gillian, a predatory glint in his eye. Gillian held up her hand, securing the sheet with her bad side. "Pills first. And I'm hungry. Do you have any chocolate pudding?"

"Oi, what for?" He grimaced in disgust.

Gillian grinned, biting her lip. "What if I told you I'd like to lick it off of you?"

Cal cocked an eyebrow, immediately looking hopeful. "Then I'd tell you I'd go to the store and buy the lot."

Gillian laughed. "Better get on that." He was gone in an instant.

_AN: I'm way better at writing angry-up-against-the-wall-sex than romantic-sweet-looking-into-your-eyes-sex...I hope I didn't blow it...hahah..maybe in the next chapter...lol...sigh_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay so I have decided to change the end of this chapter, it was bothering me, so if anyone reads this and it looks different, that's because it is. And I like it much better now...I have every intention of changing the last chapter as well so...anyway..._

**Shot Me Down**

When Gillian came into the kitchen, dressed in panties and one of Cal's baggy t-shirts, Cal had the entire contents of the cupboards on the counters and his head was in a corner cabinet. She reached over him for a glass and went to the sink to fill it. "What are you doing?" She asked taking the pain pill.

Cal emerged looking disappointed. "I was sure Em had a chocolate pudding in here somewhere." He took in her choice of clothes and the chagrin turned into lustful purpose as he sidled up to her, squaring his hips to hers. "I've got that rubbish used to make chocolate milk, will that do?"

Gillian laughed at his single mindedness but shook her head. "No. It's just not the same."

He backed up and grabbed a small plastic bear off the counter. "How's 'bout some honey? I can warm it up." He waggled his eyebrows.

She shook her head again. "Too sticky."

Cal dropped his arm with the bear in it. "Blood hell, woman, give me something!"

Gillian moved forward and slid her arms around his middle, feeling curiously comfortable with the new gesture. "I'll lick you without the pudding, if you make me bacon and eggs."

His eyes darkened at the thought but his shoulders drooped. "Sod it all, Gill, I haven't got any bacon."

She tilted her head and sighed, feigning disappointment as she backed up out of his reach. "You should have lied."

"You'd have seen through it." He replied taking a step forward.

"Now you'll never know." She grinned, backing up. Her stomach growled loud, surprising them both. "Just eggs then and you can help me take a shower." She offered with a raise of her chin.

"Aye, aye." He replied, obviously liking that idea and quickly turned back to his mess, picking out the items he would need.

She took a seat on one of the barstools, out of the way, and watched as he quickly, despite the mess he was surrounded by, had breakfast on the go. He grabbed a plate from the cupboard and placed toast on it, buttering it before going back to scrambled eggs. When he was finished he cleared an area for her plate by running his forearm over the countertop and pushing the boxes of crackers and cans of baked beans on the floor. "Not impatient at all, are we Cal?"

"What?" He looked at the floor. "Oh that, naw, much more important to get you fed." He smiled at her, innocently, leaning on a cracker box still on the counter so he could watch her eat, a hand under his chin.

She picked up a fork out of the cutlery drawer and brought it to the plate. "Are you not eating?"

"You must be joking. Cooking for two would take twice as much time and I want to get you in the shower. So go on, finish up." He waved her on and she shook her head at him as she took her first bite. "You wearing anything under that, Love?" He asked after a minute and sidled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her good shoulder.

"Mmmm." She moaned as the familiar, sweet tingle of arousal started at being in his arms. She decided it was a delicious feeling being able to be intimate with Cal. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" She asked taking a bite of her toast. Her eyes fluttered closed as one of his hands came up to cup her breast through the cotton of his shirt while his other hand trailed up the inside of her bare thigh to disappear under the hem. She let her legs part to give him more room. "Oh!" She gasped as his fingertips came into contact with her dampening panties.

Gillian leaned back in his arms, gripping his thighs through the soft fabric of his pajama bottoms. His hand slid into her underwear, parting her drenched folds and slipped two fingers into her. She heard his sharp intake of breath when he discovered how wet she was. His hand on her breast twisted a nipple and she fought to keep her ass on the stool. Her breath was coming out in shallow, short gasps as his fingers slid in and out of her, his palm brushing her clit with each stroke. "Gill, Love?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded, unable to form words. "Ready for that shower now?" He asked and she frowned in confusion just as he withdrew his hand.

Her eyes shot open and she turned to him as he stepped back. "Excuse me?" She asked, confused and frustrated, her body still singing and aching for release. She couldn't help rubbing her thighs together to try to ease some of the arousal. A motion she could see didn't get past Cal.

"Are you finished with this then?" He took her plate and set it next to the sink before turning back to her. She couldn't answer him, her brain couldn't shift gears that fast but lucky for both of them Cal could, she just couldn't fathom why he'd switch _now._ "Let's have that shower, then." She blinked slowly at him and felt an overwhelming urge to slap him as he started towards the stairs.

"That was mean." She replied, standing on shaky legs.

He turned back to her, eyebrows up, mouth open slightly as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "What ever are you going on about?" He asked, a slight touch of amusement in his tone.

She frowned at him again. "You know what I'm going on about." She repeated, following him as he walked backwards up the stairs, even though it would serve him right if she didn't.

"Naw, Love, I think you'll have to tell me." She could clearly see he was enjoying teasing her.

Gillian stopped just outside his bedroom door and leaned on the frame while Cal went in. He stopped at the bathroom threshold when he noticed she wasn't still following "It was mean, Cal, for you to not let me finish."

He pushed off the wall. "Oh I'm gonna let you finish." He growled, looking at her predatorily, as he stalked towards her.

She put her hands on his chest when he reached her. She lightly traced the design on his shirt with her fingertips, shrugging and not meeting his eyes. "But my eggs are cold now, and I don't like cold eggs." She looked up at him and she could tell he was having trouble trying to see if she was being serious or not, despite the way she was sure her pupils were dilated.

"Sod the eggs. I'll make you more." He obviously abandoned trying to decided if she was serious and wrapped his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss. She let him deepen the kiss and responded in kind, sucking on his tongue lightly, giving him a taste of what she was capable of. He growled and ground his erection into her belly. She felt a rush of heat to her core at the thought of him hard and she wanted to touch him. She pulled back but didn't break the kiss as she slid her hand into the waistband of his bottoms and took his solid shaft in her hand. He broke the kiss to take in air suddenly and she took the opportunity to do what she had wanted to do after they had woken only an hour ago.

Cal didn't ask questions as she pulled him by his pants into the room and turned them around so she could kick the door closed behind her. She pushed him back against the wall next to the bathroom door and gave him a wicked smile before dropping to her knees in front of him, taking his pajama pants with her. He said nothing, his hands ghosting over her head as she gripped him with her hands and licked the engorged tip. The sound of Cal sighing brought another heat wave to her core and she moaned, long and low, sucking him in.

She closed her eyes and let her tongue swirl, flick and lick him, remembering all the times she had thought about what he would look like, taste like and feel like. She'd never pictured herself on her knees in front of a man she wasn't in a relationship with before, except Cal. And a few of the times she wasn't even drunk with him sitting next to her. She knew he was getting close, she could taste it on her tongue and feel it in the slight pressure he added to his fingers on her scalp. He never pushed, and she was glad, nothing turned her off more than being forced. With a final suck and lick she backed up and he helped her stand, crushing his mouth to hers when she was on her feet again.

He backed her up and she let him lead her, feeling the bed on the backs of her knees before he lowered her, still careful of her shoulder, to the bed under him. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and she saw the love she felt for him reflecting back at her. "I love you, Gillian." He said first and she smiled, biting her lip.

"You're just saying that because I let you put your dick in my mouth." She joked and laughed when he looked aghast, but amused.

"If I remember correctly, and I do, that was your idea."

Gillian grinned. "Mmmmm, and it was a good idea."

"Bloody brilliant idea." He agreed and slid a hand up between them to cup her breast. "I've got another one too." His eyes darken and she grew serious, suspecting what he was thinking. He didn't say what it was but he didn't need to as he kissed her chin, neck and clavicle. He skipped over the parts of her that were covered by the t-shirt and pressed a kiss to her through the wet fabric of her panties. She stiffened and inhaled, her arousal already high from their play, the soft touch almost sent her over the edge. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and slid the offending garment slowly down her thighs, tossing them when he freed them from her ankles.

She tried to part her thighs but he gripped them tightly and moved up so he was holding them together and down with his body. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he placed another kiss to her curls. Then suddenly he was licking and sucking and she rose up off the bed, her shoulder protesting at the pressure she put it under but the pleasure she felt mingled with it and brought her to another level. She moaned loud and low, not bothering to stay quiet anymore. "Oh my g- Cal!" She felt her legs tremble and she was right on the edge. "Almost…" She gasped out and then he was gone. Thrown for the second time, she lifted her head, ready to tell him where to go and how to get there. "What do you think you are doing?"

He stopped taking his shirt off to look at her. "What's it look like?" She frowned at him as he tugged the shirt over his head and tossed it where it lay.

"Not nice, Cal." She replied as he moved up her body again, he took her shirt with him, carefully maneuvering it up and over her head and down her right arm. He kissed her and she could taste herself on his tongue. "Think you're clever do you?" She asked and he nodded, parting her thighs with one of his. The course hairs on his leg brushed against her swollen over sensitive center and she closed her eyes. "Fine, you're forgiven. Fuck me now, Cal."

"Such naughty words. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He asked, poised at her entrance.

Gillian shook her head. "No, but I suck cock with it." She challenged and his resolve broke. He thrust himself into her quickly and roughly but it was exactly what she wanted. "Oh, yes!" He slid out only partially and her orgasm hit her so suddenly it stole her breath from her lungs.

"Oh hell, Love." Cal grunted as her core tightened around him. He pushed back in hard and she cried out, unable to hold it back. He slid his arms up behind her back and lifted her up so she was straddling him and her clit brushed against the thick hair where their bodies met, tightening another coil low in her belly.

She gripped at him with her arms, her breasts brushing against his chest, the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs rubbing against him with each inwards thrust. God, how could she have denied this for so long? He was amazing, slick with sweat, muscles bunching under her fingers as he met her rhythm. "I love you, Cal. Don't ever leave me. Don't ever leave me." She murmured, breathlessly into his ear as a second and more powerful orgasm took her.

"I won't, Gill." He answered and he tightened, his own release rippling through his body. She felt something wet on her face and realized she was crying. "What's that matter, Gill. Did I hurt your shoulder?" He asked, urgently, when he saw the tears.

"No." She shook her head, leaning back as far as his cradled arms would let her. He twitched, still hard inside her and she shivered with pleasure. "No, my shoulder is fine. It's just a lot, you know, I could have died yesterday." She wiped the tears away. "I think they're more tears of happiness."

He scrunched up his nose. "Sounds like romance novel bollocks." She could see he really didn't think it was crap, at least not when it came to them.

"Oh, god, could you imagine a romance novel based on us? It would be so boring." She replied, moving out of his arms, gasping when he slipped, flaccid from her body.

"But the male role would be pretty dashing, top notch, he would." Gillian wrinkled her nose, and Cal looked affronted. "Are you saying I'm not?"

She laughed and started to the bathroom, crooking her finger at him. "Come on, help me get cleaned up. I want to stop at my place to get some real clothes before we go into work." He looked after her for a moment, obviously still trying to look offended but he was loosing the battle as she leaned on the door frame, naked, beckoning him to follow her.

He jumped up and rushed after her two seconds later.


	9. Chapter 9

_There, I fixed it...sort of, there are really only tiny differences but I feel better about this chapter now. Much better. *Inhales deeply* Also, I feel like I lost a lot of people along the way. Where did everybody go?_

**Shot Me Down**

Feeling better in real clothes, jeans, shirt and a casual but dressy button-up sweater Gillian had a moment as they entered The Lightman Group that everyone would know just by looking at her that she and Cal had gone at it like rabbits last night and that morning. Her self-consciousness must have shown on her face because Cal placed his hand on the small of her back to reassure her. It didn't work.

"Never wanted to keep it a secret." He said and ushered her down the hall. "Oi, Torres!" He called when he saw the younger woman. She stopped instantly and looked a little nervous. Which Gillian thought was good because then the 'Natural' wouldn't be focused on her body language. "Is the plunker that shot Foster still here?" He asked but his eyes brows were up, already knowing the answer.

"Uh, n-no." Torres answered, also knowing Cal already knew. "I didn't call because I didn't want to disturb Dr. Foster." She continued, looking at Gillian for the first time. "You looked pretty wiped before you left." There was a pause as Torres considered her. "You look a lot better now." She said slowly, and Gillian let Torres search her face, keeping eye contact.

"That's enough, Torres." Cal said, bringing Torres's attention back to him. "Did you get 'im to give up the gun?"

Torres shifted on her feet, sticking her hip out in a self-assured kind of way. "Oh yeah. He tossed it under a dumpster just around the corner from his apartment, along with the clothes he was wearing."

"Well don't go getting too excited now. Loker already got a raise, can't afford two." Cal replied.

Gillian gave Cal a look suggesting he not put Torres down for doing a good job then turned to the younger woman. "Did he say why he was there?"

Torres nodded. "Yeah, had to do with the girl, the one that gave him up. He said it was because she made fun of him on the internet. Cyber bullying, or Facebook, I don't know." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Anyway, the guy was a nut job. He apologized for shooting you, though, he was worried that he'd killed you." She tapped her hand against the other and gave a clear apologetic, 'go figure' expression.

Gillian felt Cal's hand start to rub her back and she shook her head at the nonsense of it all.

"You know you look really good. Did you sleep well?" Torres asked, fishing but Gillian didn't call her on it.

"No, actually I was up all night." Gillian answered, she felt Cal go still through his hand on her back, and Torres's eyebrows almost disappeared into her hair line. "Nightmares." She finished, her voice even, shrugging her good shoulder. It was a half truth and she knew Torres would see it.

Torres nodded, slowly and was about to open her mouth when Cal cut her off. "Right, well, off you go. Back to work." He shooed her away and she left without arguing.

Cal returned his hand to her spine and led her towards his office. "Are you alright, Love?" He asked when they were alone in his anti-office, out of earshot.

Gillian nodded and continued into his office, taking a seat on his couch. She tucked her legs up under her bum, putting an arm on the back of the couch and leaned her head on it. She watched as Cal sat next to her, close like he usually would have but now the closeness didn't feel like an invasion, but comfortable and normal. His stare, though also normal, was uncomfortable. "Please, don't read me, right now." She asked quietly, not looking at him.

"I wasn't…" He replied and her head shot up, giving what he wanted. She looked away again. "Hard to make sense of something that doesn't." His tone was imploring and soft. He inched in a little more, his thigh under her knees, his arm draped over the couch, fingers gently rubbing her bad shoulder, not hard enough to hurt. "But, it's not all bad." He continued and she met his gaze, questioning. "Got you in my bed, didn't it?" She couldn't help the small smile from curling her lips. He moved his hand to cup her face, his thumb stroking the skin of her cheek. She tilted her head into his hand, closing her eyes to simply enjoy his touch.

"Mmmm." She murmured. "Maybe we should have stayed there."

"Aye, aye. I'll get the door, shall I?" She opened her eyes when his hand left her face. She reached out and grabbed him, stopping him from getting very far.

"You'll do no such thing." She stated, a small grin on her face that she couldn't stop.

"I bet I would. And." He paused to add to his point, resettling on the couch. "I can see that you liked the idea." Gillian tried to make her face go blank. He grinned, pointing to the corners of her eyes and mouth. "It's right there, no use hiding it. You're a bit naughty aren't you?" Her chin went up slightly, not in anger but a touch of pride. "Ah, see. This just gets better and better. How about I tie you up in the park and have my way with you?"

Gillian shook her head, but she couldn't even try to hide that the idea excited her. Not that she really wanted it to happen. It was just a fantasy. "And what about you, Cal. What turns you on?"

"Everything about you, Love." His voice was low, as he shifted in his seat, his tone stoking the fire in her belly. "I am completely and totally head over heals in love with you, Gillian Foster." She smiled at his words, seeing the truth on his face. She leaned in, her hands on his chest as she pressed her lips to his.

"Well, holy crap!" Came from behind her. Startled, she turned around to see Loker standing in the doorway, a file in his hands, complete shock on his face.

Gillian had thought that she would feel embarrassed when the others found out but she found that she didn't. Actually, she noticed that once Loker got over his shock at what he had walked in on he didn't look at all surprised. She decided then that everyone already thought she and Cal were together. She smiled politely up at Loker. "Can I help you with something, Eli?" She asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"I uh." He held out the file, looking confused to be holding it but there was a small hint of a smile on his face. "There's a case." He used the folder to gesture behind him. "Should I come back?" He added, already turning his body to leave.

"Now that, Loker, is a great idea." Cal piped up. "Go on, tell Torres what she wants to hear. Foster and I are banging. Well." He stopped, waving his hand in the air, and Gillian watched as Loker started to blush. "Not at the moment, as you can tell."

"Uh yeah. I'm going." Loker jutted his thumb over his shoulder pointing behind him and left, quickly.

Gillian turned to Cal, exasperated. "Really, was that necessary, Cal? The poor kid will never look at me the same way again."

He shrugged and pulled her to him so she landed in his lap. "Suits me just fine, I don't want another bloke looking at my woman."

"You are impossible." She smiled and let him kiss her.


End file.
